


The Brave Prince and the Evil Warlock [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Art, Canon Era, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic reveal gone bad. OR, Arthur saving Merlin from his immortality. OR, Merlin is an Evil Warlock and Arthur is the Brave Prince saving his kingdom. OR...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave Prince and the Evil Warlock [fanart]

 

This drawing can be found on tumblr [HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/45934013419/the-brave-prince-and-the-evil-warlock-for-a)  
This drawing can (also) be found on deviantArt [HERE](http://barbitone.deviantart.com/art/The-Brave-Prince-and-the-Evil-Warlock-360948787?q=gallery%3Abarbitone%2F29593930&qo=3)

(Please do not repost without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
